


A Proper Peep Show

by swv



Series: Skippus And Sex Toys [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, cam sex, like really bad dirty talk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark have a gift for Matt and Matt might have some regrets in the coming week.





	A Proper Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Starting off with: I don’t own anything, this is just my imagination.
> 
> Also. My brain almost melted away as I read through this (I’m in a very hot trailer as I’m writing this) and no one else have read through it, so let me know if anything looks wrong.
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt was on tour with Alkaline Trio and usually he would be too hyped up to sleep right after a show, but all he had been thinking about for the last hour was his hotel room bed. When he had checked in and left his luggage in his room before the show he had taken a moment to try out the mattress and he wasn't disappointed. The mattress was even better than the one he had at home.

 

Thinking of home made him think about Mark; and thinking of Mark made him think about calling his boyfriend. But the bed was his number one love at the moment.

 

Just as a routine he checked the front desk on his way up to his room to see if he had anything waiting for him. Not because he expected mail but because if he had a message waiting for him in his room about mail he wouldn’t make it back down to the front desk again that night.

 

To his big surprise, a package and a note was handed to him. He waited until he was in the elevator before opening the note and reading a short message.

 

_ Call me before opening you present -M. _

 

It really wasn’t hard to guess who  _ M _ was and a smile spread across his face as he rode the elevator up the last few floors. Maybe Mark had moved up the list, before the bed, of the most important thing to think about. Maybe he would even call Mark on Skype, as a thank you – it had been too long since they last saw each other.

 

As he got up to his room he no longer could keep back his curiosity, and when he realized that his laptop still was in his bag he decided to call Mark instead. As he waited for his boyfriend to pick up he toed off his shoes and got out of his pants, brought the present with him and stretched out on that bed that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the whole night.

 

“Matt! Did you open the package?” Mark answered the phone, not even bothering with a simple  _ hi _ . Matt could only smile at his boyfriends excitement.

 

“Not yet, you told me not to in the note.”

 

“Good, good.” Mark said and took a deep breath that unsettled Matt a bit; what was this about if it got Mark so worked up? “So, you know when we talked before your tour? About things we still want to try in bed?” Matt hummed a response. He sort of remembered the conversation, but it had been a while back and he had maybe had one too many glasses of wine that night. They had both realized that they were aging and discussed what kinks they wanted to try together before they got too old, and now Matt was wondering which one Mark had in mind. “So how would you feel about turning on your computer and let me see you when you open your present?”

 

For a brief moment Matt thought about everything that could go wrong if they were gonna have cam sex – because that had to be what Mark had in mind. “This won’t leak in any way, right? I mean, is this safe?”

 

“I don’t really know these things, but I asked someone who’s better at computers and stuff. He said it would probably be fine unless we recorded each other.” Mark’s pause was long enough for Matt to interrupt if he felt uncomfortable with Mark’s suggestion, but Matt didn't have any objections – he trusted Mark. When Mark continued he spoke softly into the phone. “Look, if you don’t want to then we don’t have to. I have other ideas of what we can do with that present.”

 

Matt took a moment to take stock of his feelings, it didn’t feel bad from what Mark had told him that far and he knew that Mark wouldn’t fault him if he wanted to stop later. Just thinking of performing for Mark got him warm and excited, and he could stop whenever.

 

“Okay, I have to unpack my computer but I’ll call you back on Skype.” Matt said and hung up, already halfway out of bed when the call disconnected. He took out his computer and while it started up he freshened up in the bathroom. He was thinking of what the package could contain – probably a dildo – and felt himself get more excited, he was really gonna do this. It felt a bit dirty and so  _ so _ hot, to tease Mark without his boyfriend being able to touch him. As he changed to fresh briefs he took some time to run his fingers over his half hard cock until the bulge was prominent in his underwear. Mark would appreciate the view.

 

An incoming text message brought him back to the bed, finding his computer connected and a message from Mark wondering where he was. Matt took a deep breath as he connected the call and all worries and tiredness fell away as he saw Mark’s face again. “Hey, love.”

 

Mark gave him a tender smile that was just what he needed to throw off his last doubts. “Hi.” A pause where Mark was clearly checking him out. Matt returned the favour, taking in his boyfriends soft and unstyled hair, the worn out navy t-shirt that Mark usually slept in and the gray boxers.  _ The playful glint of Mark’s eyes _ ; that was enough of a turn on for Matt, it spelled trouble. “You look lovely, babe, gonna be good for me?”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“I want- hold on a sec.” Mark disappeared from the screen for a moment and Matt could hear a voice in the distance and a door close. “Sorry about that. So, I want you to do all that I tell you to, is that okay?”

 

Matt nodded before Mark was even done speaking. “I trust you.” And he really did. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Why don’t you start with undressing and getting comfortable?”

 

Matt hurriedly pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it beside the bed. “Where do you want me?” He asked as he worked his briefs and socks off. Mark looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and Matt sat down on his knees before the screen, opened his thighs a bit to show off his whole body for Mark.

 

“On your back and leaning against the headboard.” Matt made himself comfortable with the laptop between his spread legs. “Pull one of your knees up a bit so that I get a good look at that ass too.” Once again Matt did what he was told without protesting and smiled to himself as Mark gave him an appreciative hum. “Wanna open your present now?”

 

Matt nodded and reached for it with his pulse beating in his ears – he was pretty sure what he was getting but he was excited to see just what kind of dildo Mark had picked out for him. It probably wouldn’t be something too kinky he thought while he opened the wrapping. He secretly hoped that Mark had made a replica of his own, but that was highly unlikely. Matt would add that to his list of kinks next time they had the kink-talk.

 

When the package was finally open Matt just stared down into the box for a long moment.

 

“WOAH- is that going to fit?” He looked up bewildered at Mark that was laughing openly at him, he turned back to the… thing? It was, indeed, a dildo and it wasn’t very long, but  _ thick  _ and Ivy-green with prominent veins that would rub his insides so good. When he lifted it up from the box he felt how  _ heavy  _ it was and he had to look at Mark again to make sure that this wasn’t a joke.

 

Mark was still smiling at him, but there was something else in his eyes. He was fucking excited to see Matt impale himself on that monster thing.

 

“Seriously, Mark, I’m not sure I can take this.” He held up the dildo in front of the camera and looked between it and Mark.

 

“Will you try for me, Matt?”

 

Matt took a deep breath, he wanted to just say yes and make Mark happy but that thing was gonna be a challenge. He couldn’t deny that it looked inviting, but he also knew that he had to think about this carefully before he did something stupid that would leave him with a limp for the rest of the week. He wasn’t young anymore, he wouldn’t bounce back like he would have ten years ago, but riding that thing… he felt hot pulses run through his veins at the mere thought of fucking himself with that dildo and see Mark lose his shit at the sight.

 

He nodded and leaned back against the headboard again, putting the green dildo down and reaching for his cock. “But you gonna have to get me really worked up for this to work.”

 

Mark grinned at him from the screen. “Look if they sent with the lube and batteries that I ordered with that Hulk-dick. It should be in the box.”

 

Matt looked and found the supplies at the bottom of the box, putting the batteries next to the dildo and turning back to the camera with the lube. “Now what?” He couldn’t help but smirk as he leaned back again and showed himself off for his lover.

 

“Get some lube on your fingers and touch your dick, wanna see you get hard for me.” Mark’s voice had turned rough around the edges and Matt saw him lean back on the bed, a hand slowly working over his underwear.

 

Matt did as Mark told him and when his fingers covered with the cold lube closed around his cock again he closed his eyes, tipping his head back a bit and focused on Mark’s ragged breathing.

 

“Fuck.” Mark choked out and Matt moaned at the thought of getting Mark that worked up by just following his instructions. “You look so pretty for me, babe. Open your legs a bit more, let me get a good look at you.” Matt did as he was told and slipped his other hand between his legs to run his thumb over his balls. The muscles in his stomach contracted from the pleasure and he felt himself grow firm in his hand. “Yeah, move you hand a bit faster… just like that.”

 

Matt felt himself starting to leak precome in his hand and his breathing became irregular as the minutes passed. He cracked open one eye and looked at Mark – his boyfriend was completely focused on the screen and Matt gave him a soft smile. How could he not when Mark looked that adorable with wide eyes and biting his lip as he watched Matt jerk off?

 

“Talk to me, love. I want to hear your voice.”

 

“What do you want to hear? How fucking perfect you look like that? How much I wish I was there to get you worked up in person?” Matt whined out loud and closed his eyes again, speeding up his hand at the thought of doing this for Mark in person. This was sexy but it would be even hotter to do this and not  _ let  _ Mark touch him. “If I was there I would hold your hands down against the mattress and jerk you off until you were right at the edge, pull you back down and do it all over again.”

 

_ Okay, yeah, that would work too _ , Matt thought with a smile. “Fuck yes.” He hissed and twisted his hand on his cock, rolling his balls in his other hand.

 

“When you can’t take it anymore I would tie you down on the bed and fuck you open on my fingers, getting you ready for me.” Matt blindly reached for the lube and added a bit more to his hand. Before bringing it down between his legs he looked up into the camera and Mark nodded at him.

 

It was all the confirmation Matt needed before he lifted his balls out of the way and ran a finger over his crack. He didn’t leave the camera with his eyes until the first finger breached him and his head rolled back again. He heard Mark moan through the speakers.

 

“Yeah, just like that until you beg. You beg so beautiful, don’t you babe?” Matt sobbed at Mark’s words, he really wished that they weren’t at opposite ends of the country that night. “Yeah you do. Come on, get your hole ready for it, I want to see you come on that thick dick.”

 

Matt hurriedly pushed another finger inside, spurred on by Mark’s words and apparent appreciation for what he was seeing. His fingers felt nice stretching himself open, but it felt amazing to know that Mark watched him and liked what he was seeing. It was a turn-on that he still was good looking enough for Mark to want to see him like this.

 

He felt himself relax around his fingers and turned his head to look at Mark on the screen. Usually he only bothered with two fingers and let Mark fuck him open the rest of the way, but this dildo was significantly wider than Mark. He caught sight of it from the corner of his eye and shuddered; it was gonna hurt.

 

“Mark.” Matt paused, taken aback by how wrecked his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Mark, tell me what to do next. What do you want to see?”

 

Mark grinned at the camera and Matt felt a shiver travel down his spine. “Add another finger and touch yourself, just don’t come yet.” Matt nodded and worked another finger inside. It was a stretch that had him lose his breath for a moment, but Mark saw it and calmed him down with his soothing voice. “Shh, carefully baby. Don’t wanna hurt yourself before you can try that dick, do you?” Matt shook his head and closed his eyes, focusing on his other hand that touched his own chest and neck in a mindless pattern. A soft caress over a sensitive spot, short nails dragging down his chest, the pleasure pain shooting from his nipples down to his cock as his nails caught on the sensitive buds. “Fuck, you like that, don’t you kinky boy? You really like that almost-pain.” Mark sounded enthralled through the speakers and Matt absolutely loved when Mark called him out on his kinky shit, made him feel dirty and sexy at the same time.

 

Matt started pumping his fingers in and out of himself, his other hand moved down his stomach and wrapped loosely around his cock as he added his pinky too. His hips snapped up into his hand at the same time as Mark groaned and murmured something unintelligible – Matt couldn’t focus on anything other than the stretch in his ass and the tight pressure around his cock.

 

“Mark- Mark, fuck!” Matt gasped, moving his hips harder against his hand and bit his lips hard, knowing that Mark would appreciate the view. “Fuck, Mark, I- I want you here, I need you to do this to me.  _ Pleasepleaseplease _ , I-!”

 

“Let go of your dick.” Mark’s voice snapped at him through the speakers, and Matt let go. It would be easy to jerk himself off against Mark’s orders – it wasn’t like his boyfriend was there to stop him – but he wanted to be good for Mark, wanted to make his boyfriend’s fantasy come true.

 

“Mark.” He whined and pushed back against his fingers spreading himself open harder, pinching his nipple with is other hand until the pleasure and built up pressure lessened a bit. “Mark, I want-”

 

He lost his breath at a particularly good thrust against his prostate, legs going weak and body falling down against the mattress, he felt boneless and right on the edge. He lost track of his thoughts, only how much he  needed Mark there – _ now  _ – left in his head. Mark fucking him that last bit of the way to his orgasm, whispering filth in his ear.

 

Instead, Mark laughed. “Fuck, you look so good. Get your fingers out and lube up that dick now, I think you’re ready.” Matt nodded breathless and mindless; following orders like a good little soldier and focusing on pleasing Mark. It was easier that way, he didn’t have to think or make decisions – he knew that Mark got him.

 

“How should I-”

 

“Shit.” Mark swore and Matt stopped stroking the dildo, looking up at the screen. “I want to see you stretch around it, but I want to see your face too...” There was a moment's pause where Mark studied him thoughtfully and Matt waited for instructions. “Get on your knees and face the camera, I really wanna see your face when you take that dick for the first time. Are you gonna look pretty for me, baby?” Matt nodded and wiped his hands on the cover on the bed. He had to take several breaths to calm himself enough to open the little lid on the bottom of the dildo and push the batteries in place. Then he got into the position.

 

He reached behind himself and tilted the dildo against where he wanted it, then he looked up into the camera. The computer was a bit too close, the image of himself cut off around his neck, so he pushed it back until he was fully visible in the little window at the bottom of his screen. He took a moment to study himself – eyes wide, chest and neck splotchy red – and another moment to look at his spectator. Mark had pulled his underwear down and was jerking off slowly, eyes completely focused on the screen rather than at the camera and Matt wished that he was there with him so that they could lock eyes with each other. So that he could drown in Mark’s blue eyes that probably had turned dark from arousal.

 

Mark smiled surprisingly soft at him. “You sure you want this?” Matt nodded before Mark had even finished the question and winced a bit on the inside – he felt like an eager teenager and that didn’t feel very hot when he was way past forty already. “You got this, babe, whenever you’re ready.”

 

Matt took a deep breath, looking down between his legs a last time – it would be a challenge, but he would try his best for Mark – before fixing his eyes on the camera. That would give Mark the impression that he was watching him. Then he slowly sunk down on the dildo.

 

It hurt. He knew as soon as he saw it that it would, but he could never have imagined just how  _ much _ . He hadn’t even taken the head fully inside himself yet, but it hurt like he was gonna split right in half. He pushed down hard – more than anything to get it over with as soon as possible – and felt it pop inside.

 

And then he stood perfectly still on his knees in the bed eyes wide open and unfocused looking into the camera as he calmed himself down.  _ Fuck, he was gonna get a limp. _ He carefully shifted his eyes down towards Mark’s picture – as if just moving his eyes would make the pain worse – and Mark was fucking smiling.

 

“Shit, you really did it, babe. How’s it feeling?” Mark wanted to know and Matt just scrunched up his face in response, not trusting his own voice at that moment. “Does it hurts.” Mark asked, looking him all over and Matt gave him half a shrug, half a shake of his head -  _ not too bad _ . “Yeah? You’re still so hard- Jerk yourself off, get yourself loosened up before you take the rest of it.”

 

Matt nodded and took a deep breath as he moved his hand down to grip tightly around his cock. His motions was jerky and uncoordinated at first, but the more he got into it the smoother the ride went. He closed his eyes and pushed against the dildo as he jerked himself faster and faster. From one moment to another the last resistance disappeared and he sunk down the rest of the way, his breath getting stuck in his throat as the dildo rubbed against his prostate on his way down. A choked off “Oh-” was all he could muster as he looked back at the screen before himself and saw Mark bite his lip hard.

 

“Yeah, you liked that? Does it feel good inside you, babe?” A short pause where Matt didn’t have time to take in all that he was feeling, and then Mark was back to talking to him again. “Bet it does. Bet you’ve never felt so full before. Fuck, I wish I was there to hold you down and fuck you with it.” Mark groaned between his teeth and Matt heard himself pant as he continued to stroke his cock, eyes completely focused on Mark as he neared his orgasm. “Move, babe. Fuck yourself for me.” Matt did, hypnotized by the feeling of being stretched open beyond his comfort zone and seeing Mark loving it. “I would fuck you open on that dick, make you come, and then pull it out and have my turn.”

 

Matt raised himself of the dildo, sinking back down harder and harder for every time. Jerking himself in sync with Mark. The pain was still there, but so was the pleasure – the stretch wasn’t completely a good one, but it was just enough on the wrong side of the line for it to not be too much. For it to add to the pleasure of getting his prostate rubbed and from stroking his thumb right under the head of his cock. And Mark talking dirty to him – fuck, it was  _ the best _ .

 

“Matt, I wanna fuck your ass like the sloppy seconds it is after I’ve fucked you with that dick.”

 

And Matt came, moaning loud and shamelessly, head thrown back. His hips was still moving hard between his hand and the dildo, spots dancing before his eyes and pulse beating in his ears to drown out anything that Mark might have said to him.

 

As he came down he fell back on the bed, the dildo still stuffed deep inside himself, and he looked between his knees to see Mark cleaning up on the screen. He just breathed deeply, still not believing what Mark had said to him – _what had got him off_. It was almost too much, but just like the pain Mark had threaded the line carefully and not overstepped too severely. Just enough to heighten the feeling of being good – _and_ _dirty_ – for Mark.

 

Mark looked at him and smiled at him softly, like Matt hadn’t just fucked his own brains out for a camera. “I love you babe.” Matt just waved, still too tired to do much more, and Mark laughed at him. “Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and come back to bed? I wanna talk to you until you fall asleep.”

 

Matt nodded and looked between his own legs – he dreaded pulling that thing out of himself again. He silently wondered if it would be a bad idea if he took a nap before he got it out.

 

“And-” Mark's voice cut his thoughts off. “Next time you should turn it on, I heard the vibrations is to die for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just finishing up some things on my Drive, this have been half finished on there since the fall last year. And now I’m on vacation so I though I should finish some projects when I have the time.
> 
> Hopefully people are still interested in this fandom.  
> I so, please let me know here or over on my tumblr, placeoflovelythings.


End file.
